A Walk In Your Shoes: A Secret Switch
by nicholekaycee
Summary: The Marauders have been playing pranks on Lily and her friend, Arabella, for many years,and hate each other. What happens when they suddenly wake up in each other's body? They're going to have to work together to fix it. [LE&JP][SB&AF]
1. The Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters.

Summary: The Marauders, mainly James Potter and Sirius Black, have been playing pranks on Lily Evans and her friend, Arabella, for many years, but what happens when they do a prank on two certain Slytherins, which played a more cruel trick back? Together, they make a plan to get everything back to the way they were once before. (Author's Note: Arabella Figg is not a squib in my fic.)  
  
A Walk In Your Shoes: A Secret Switch  
  
Chapter One: The Potion  
  
"POTTER! BLACK!" Lily Evan's shriek echoed through the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Lily's once silky red locks were now a bright neon pink. Her best friend Arabella Figg, stirred at the disturbance. Arabella opened her mouth ready to scream at her friend for waking her up from her sleep but was surprised to see Lily staring at her in horror. Arabella, who had now noticed the state of Lily's hair, ran to the mirror of her closet. She, too, screamed. Her chocolate brown hair was covered in green slime and flobber worms, which were slowly descending to her shoulders.  
  
They ran down the spiral stairs, grabbing their wands, towards the Common Room. When they reached the bottom step, they spotted the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, huddled around a table, where there lay a piece of parchment. They sniggered as Sirius pointed to something on the left side parchment. Remus, who was panicking, was pointing to the other side of the parchment.  
  
Lily and Arabella exchanged smirks and walked over at the table. The other three Marauders, James, Sirius and Peter, finally looked to what Remus was pointing at. They, too, mirrored the horror now etched on Remus' face as he stared at something over their shoulder. James' horrified expression now turned to one of triumph's. He turned to Sirius and gave him a small nod. James slowly tuned to face Lily and smiled sweetly, while Sirius merrily talked to Remus and Peter.  
  
"Lily, to what may I owe the pleasure at this time of the morning?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
Arabella, now agitated, moved her index finger towards Sirius' head, who was chatting with the other two Marauders as if nothing was out of ordinary. Unfortunately, this was the time Sirius finally decided to face the provoked girl and was met with her finger quickly coming down upon his eye. Arabella's attention, which now directed at James and Lily, who was turning as red as her hair had once been, poked Sirius' eye. Sirius howled and dramatically grabbed his eye and rolled on the floor. Arabella didn't notice the wink Sirius exchanged with James, dashed to Sirius' side, thinking that she had hurt him badly. The people who were doing their last minute homework, were now watching the show that they see more than once week.  
  
"Bella!" Lily shouted at her panicked friend. "He's just pretending!"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and laughed. Arabella's eyes widened in disbelief and hastily stood up. She lifted her foot and kicked him where she certainly knew would hurt the most.  
  
"Umph!" Sirius grunted grabbing the offended part. A kind of squeaky noise followed, tears glistening in his eyes. The girls from the audience rushed to him and glared at Arabella. Arabella smiled sarcastically at them and stomped to Lily's side.  
  
"Turn it back, Potter!" Lily screamed at James, taking a step forwards in what she hoped was in a menacing manner.  
  
"What are you talking about Evans?" James asked innocently with a smirk. He gazed up at her, his brown eyes twinkling.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Potter!" Lily said glaring at him, hitting his forehead with her index finger to make her point.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Evans," James replied, his smirk widening by the second. "That won't wear of in two weeks."  
  
He turned to Arabella and said, "Figg, you should be thankful Sirius talked me into only making yours last a day."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, which were bright with rage. She pulled out her wand from the pocket of her shorts and pointed it at James. James' eyes widened in surprise, having expected Lily to run to Professor McGonagall, like before. He and Sirius didn't mind the least, their goal was to break Hogwarts' detention record.  
  
"Good luck with the ladies, Potter!" Lily smiled sweetly and then shouted, "Furnunculus!"  
  
Big boils erupted on James' smooth face. However, James merely flashed her a charming smile as Lily muttered something under her breath. He would just go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her to change him back. But her next words shattered those thoughts.  
  
"No use trying Potter," Lily informed him, still smiling the smile he now started to dread. "I put a spell on it, it won't turn back until I want it to! And that will be," Lily stopped thoughtfully and then continued, "in about two weeks."  
  
Lily then turned to Remus, ignoring James yells of 'My face! My precious, beautiful face!' "Is it true?" she asked forcefully, when he didn't answer. "Is it true that it won't turn back in two weeks?!" Judging by the facial expression on Remus' face Lily knew the answer. He closed his eyes and simply nodded. When h e opened his eyes he saw Lily running up the stairs with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Remus turned to Arabella, who was silent throughout the whole conversation, only to find that she was staring at Sirius in disgust. Pushing the girls who were gushing over Sirius aside, and then stepping on his chest, she said quietly, "You better find a way to fix this." The flobber worms now making their way down her arms. Sirius just smiled up at her and winked. "Urgh!" she scowled, kicked him on his ribs and ran after Lily. Remus finally came to his senses and Levitated him to the Hospital Wing, with Peter and Sirius' fan club tagging along.  
  
James, noticing that there was no one in the Common Room, he rushed after his friends. As he walked towards the Hospital Wing, he immediately regretted it. Standing outside the doors of his desired destination were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. He ran to hide behind a suite of armour, but he was too late. His two Slytherin enemies had spotted him.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" Malfoy called out to him. "What happened to your face?"  
  
"Did you run out of make-up to cover those?" Snape sneered at him. "I suppose the same thing happened to your friend, Black?"  
  
Snape and Malfoy sniggered at their own joke. James, however, stepped out of behind the suite and pulled out his wand.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever said that," he told them in a threatening tone.  
  
"What are you going to do, Potter?" Malfoy smirked. "Contaminate us with those boils on your face?"  
  
"Pregorious!" he bellowed pointing his wand in Malfoy's direction. A jet of orange light streaked towards Malfoy's bony stomach, who was knocked of his feet. He then turned to Snape, who was beside his friends, and hollered, "Totalus Makrious!" The unsuspecting Slytherin was hit on his backside with the purple light that came from the angry Gryffindor's wand.  
  
Almost immediately, their appearances started to change. Malfoy's stomach grew the size of a seven month old woman and a sign appeared floating above his head in bright colours saying: I AM LUCY MALFOY AND I AM SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT. THE FATHER OF MY CHILD IS SEVERUS SNAPE, WHO MIGHT I ADD IS SNAPELICIOUS! His behind grew larger, making his pants rip. He grew breasts and his hair started growing longer. His trousers and his robe changed to a knee-length skirt and a white blouse.  
  
Snape howled with laughter after seeing Lucius' condition, not noticing the sign floating on top of his head proclaiming: I GOT LUCY MALFOY PREGNANT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE LUCY'S ANNOUNCEMENT OF ME BEING 'SNAPELICIOUS' MEET ME IN MY DORMITORY AT 8 O'CLOCK TONIGHT! He ran to the Great Hall to announce his discovery with the other Slytherins with Lucius waddling behind him. He pushed the door of the Great Hall open, which grew quiet the instant he and Lucius walked in.  
  
As one, the Great Hall irrupted with laughter. Snape, thinking that they were only laughing at Lucius' state, continued to stride over to the Slytherin table. When he sat down beside his friends, Greg Crabbe and Vince Goyle, he noticed that they moved at least four feet away from him. He looked questioningly at them. His confusion ended when one of the Slytherin girls handed him a mirror. He ran out of the Hall, Lucius gasping for breath behind him.  
  
After hearing the laughter in the Great Hall, James entered the doors of the Hospital Wing with a satisfied smile on his face. As he walked through the beds towards Sirius, what met him was unexpected. Lying there was Sirius with Arabella standing over him with an apologetic smile on her beautiful smile. Her aqua eyes sparkling.  
  
James looked around for Sirius' fan club only to find that they weren't there. When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to find Lily, her pink hair swaying behind her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was walking out of her office with Remus and Peter explaining to her what had occurred.  
  
She opened her poyions cabinet and took out a yellow potion. She walked towards Sirius and forced the potion down his throat. She then turned to James, Lily and Arabella and looked at the three disapprovingly. She took out her wand and tried numerous spells on each of them to reverse the jinxes placed upon them. After about two hours later, all of them were back to normal. Lily's pink hair was now back to the scarlet curls it had once been. James' face was now smooth and Arabella's hair was now flobber-worm-and-slime free.  
  
Lily stomped out of the Hospital Wing, with Arabella chasing after her while James stayed with Sirius. She refused to let Madame Pomfrey know that she knew the counter spell to the hex on James' face. They walked towards the Great Hall for lunch and headed to the Gryffindor table. Five minutes after they were seated, the Marauders walked in. Unfortunately the only seats available were in front of the girls. They walked towards them, ignoring the protests coming from James and Sirius.  
  
Lunch was almost over when Snape and Malfoy strutted over to Gryffindors of the table. "Hey, Mudblood lovers!" Malfoy sneered. "I see you finally decided to stick with your kind, you losers!"  
  
It took all of the combined strength of Remus, Peter, Lily, and Arabella to stop James and Sirius from breaking Malfoy's neck, while he laughed.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, while the group's attention was centred on James and Sirius' anger, Snape dropped a droplet of red potion on two of the Gryffindors' goblets, which happened to be James and Lily's.  
  
With a satisfied smirk, the two Slytherins walked over to their table, ignoring the catcalls and sniggers coming from the people they passed.  
  
James woke up the next morning to find a very unusual surrounding. His vision was surprisingly clear. He ran his hand through his hair, only to find it long and red. He ran to the mirror he found hanging from a closet on the bed next to his and found emerasld green eyes staring back at him; Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily opened her eyes the next morning, only to find her surroundings very blurry. She stood up and felt tall and strong. She put her hand on her chest to stop the alarm she was feeling. When Lily noticed her chest was firm and bare, she screamed and covered it with her hands. Sirius jumped out of bed and quickly ran to Lily's side.  
  
"What's wrong, Prongs?" he asked worried.  
  
At the sound of Sirius' voice, Lily staggered backwards and fell over the bed in surprise.  
  
"I've gone blind!" she said histerically, ignoring the fact that Sirius was in the girls' dormitory. Her voice was a male's voice, deeper.  
  
"James, you've been like that since I met you! And that was about since we were two!" Sirius laughed as he took a pair of glasses off the bedside table and placed them on Lily's nose.  
  
"Don't call me James!" Lily shouted at him, putting the glasses on properly. She turned then to find Sirius and screamed.  
  
"Black!" she gasped, still holding a hand to her chest, "y-y-o-ou're wearing boxers!"  
  
Sirius looked at him, worried, and called for Remus. After hearing his name being called, Remus walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel hung around his neck.  
  
"What is it, Padfoot?" he asked.  
  
Lily shouted again and moved further up the bed, where she noticed a rat. She glanced at Sirius and noticed a mirror behind him. She saw a mop of messy black hair and hazel eyes reflecting upon it before the rat turned into Peter.  
  
"Hey, James!" Peter greeted cheerfully.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Lily shrieked before she jumped back and hit her head on the headboard, hard. Two thoughts were running through her mind before her world went black. Either she was going mad or she had just turned into James Potter.

A/n: Please send me feed back. Tell me if I should continue please. I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. The Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Summary: The Marauders, mainly James Potter and Sirius Black, have been playing pranks on Lily Evans and her friend, Arabella, for many years, but what happens when they do a prank on two certain Slytherins, which played a more cruel trick back? Together, they make a plan to get everything back to the way they were once before. (Author's Note: Arabella Figg is not a squib in my fic.) I apologise for the short chapter I posted before. That was just the introduction.  
  
A Walk In Your Shoes: A Secret Switch  
  
Chapter Two: The Full Moon  
  
Lily woke up to see people gathered around her, she felt her head throbbing painfully. She looked around her to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She stood up and walked towards the mirror, the sight before her nearly made her loose consciousness. Staring back at her was James Potter clad in his scarlet and gold boxers covered with snitches. She placed her hand on the surface as if to make sure it was not deceiving her.  
  
"Prongs!" Sirius asked, waving a hand in front of James' face. "What happened, buddy?"  
  
"Who the hell is 'Prongs'?" Lily asked confused. She had always thought that the guys were crazy, but this was going way too far!  
  
Sirius glanced at Remus, confused. Then, he stared at James.... at what he thought was James.  
  
"James, that's not funny anymore. I'm trying to be serious here," Sirius informed him seriously. Three seconds later, after he realized what he said, he laughed at his own joke.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius as though he had grown two heads. "Sirius," he said, "you are Sirius."  
  
"You're so stupid, you little rat!" Sirius said laughing harder as he rolled on the floor. "Rat! Get it?! Rat?!" He then turned to Lily. "Prongs? Are you feeling okay? You used to laugh at my jokes."  
  
Lily turned intending to see James behind her, only to find Remus, still in the same towel she had seen him wearing before she lost consciousness. She put her hand over her mouth and walked backwards, horrified, then gasped as she fell over the bed she had woken up on.  
  
"Prongs," Remus said, walking towards her, "if you don't hurry, we'll be late for our classes. Not that I care or anything," he added hurriedly as he saw the look Sirius sent his way.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE, MISTER!" Lily yelled, not used to the deep and manly voice that came out of her mouth.  
  
"James, buddy, maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey," Peter suggested, glowing at the idea that had come to his mind. Remus nodded, slightly surprised at the bright suggestion that had come from Peter, and then walked towards his bed to retrieve his clothes.  
  
"I'll be dressing up," Remus said, "and when I get back, you should be ready as well"  
  
"I-I think I'll be staying in bed, thanks," Lily said, trying to smile at him.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the Common Room with Wormtail," Sirius told Remus before he disappeared through the door of the bathroom. Seeing Remus' slight nod, he walked to the door stopping to give another worried glance at Lily. "Get well, _Jamesie_," he said teasingly.  
  
"I will," Lily said in a voice just above a whisper, then she added jokingly, "_Siripoo!_"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked. He, however, chose not to question Lily, brushing it off as the side effects of his health. But Lily heard him mutter, "Bloody hell!" under his breathe when he and Peter left the dormitory. A few minutes later, Remus went out of the bathroom, fully dressed and left with a cheerful 'Goodbye' to Lily, closing the door shut behind him with a soft 'Click'.  
  
Lily gave a stressed sigh as she noticed her reflection. She walked over to the mirror and fingered her face.  
  
_'I must be having a nightmare!'_ Lily thought. She pinched her self to prove the point. _'Any minute now, I would wake up,'_ she thought to herself hopefully. The more she stared at the mirror, the more tears filled her eyes.  
  
"BLOODY HELL! I TRANSFORMED INTO A BLOODY LOSER!" Lily shouted.  
  
Just then, the door to the dormitory opened and Lily turned around. Looking back at her was Lily Evans.  
  
"Who are you calling a loser?!" she said accusingly. "Of course, the first sign of madness is talking to yourself!"  
  
Lily yelped in surprise. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"A better question you should ask yourself would be ' How and why did I get in the body of James Potter?'" the person who had entered drawled.  
  
It suddenly clicked in Lily's mind. Only one person talked like that. And that person was James Potter.  
  
"Potter!" Lily shrieked. "What did you do?!"  
  
James quickly walked to Lily's side and pulled her to sit down on the bed. This was very hard to do as Lily, in James' body, was very big compared to his, Lily's, petite form. After five tantalizing minutes, Lily was finally seated on the bed, James walking back and forth in front of it.  
  
"I guess I should start talking," James commented as Lily finally got over the shock and was now turning as red as his boxers. He looked at her and, a slight smirk on his face, threw a towel, that laid on the foot of her bed, to her, while he stayed in the pajamas Lily had slept in the night before; a baby blue tank top and a matching pair of short shorts.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Lily screamed. "Why did you do this? Did I do anything to upset you except for the boils?" Lily rambled on and on, ignoring James attempts to explain. "What did I do to deserve this? I hate you!"  
  
James felt his blood boiling no matter how much he tried no control his temper. He suddenly lunged at Lily. Lily, who had not expected this, didn't have time to react. They fell back on the bed, James on top of Lily. James pinned her arms to her sides to prevent her from escaping. However, this would have been easily reversed of Lily had not been so frightened because of the size of their new bodies.  
  
"Don't think for one minute that I did this," he whispered viciously. "Why do you think I would do this?"  
  
"Because you hate me ... we hate each other," Lily squeaked out from under him.  
  
"Do you really think that I would sink this low?" James asked quietly. He loosened his grip on her arms when she didn't answer.  
  
A few moments later, Lily gave a small nod and tried to look anywhere but on James. But this was prevented because of the hurt that flashed through his, her, eyes. But the moment it had appeared, it was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him.  
  
James didn't respond to her comment until a few seconds later.  
  
"No, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said to her smiling slightly. "You were being honest."  
  
This was not the James Potter she was used. She knew that he looked a lot different from what he used to be, but that was not what stood up in her mind. She never knew that he was capable of smiling, not the sarcastic smile, not the smile he always used to get what he wanted from teachers and students, but one of understanding. Lily stared at him and surprising, he stared back at her.  
  
Lily was about to say 'How are we going to fix this?', when the door suddenly banged open and the three Marauders and Arabella walked in. The new comers froze at seeing the scene before them while Lily and James scrambled to get up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily," Arabella said when she finally regained her voice. "I just saw you going up the stairs and when you didn't come back, I became worried."  
  
"Mate, we were just going up to get our Transfiguration book," Remus said, who was the second to snap out of the kind of trance that they were all put in, motioning to the book that lay on his bedside table. James turned to Sirius who was staring at him unbelievingly and Peter, who had his jaw hanging wide open.  
  
"It's – "James started, but stopped when he was elbowed sharply by Lily in the ribs.  
  
"It's okay, Remus," Lily said, realizing that she had to call Remus by his first name as to not make any suspicions.  
  
"I guess now is the time you should explain," Sirius said angrily nodding towards James, Lily and one of the five beds that had only been vacated moments before.  
  
"I was walking up the stairs just as Fi – Arabella said," James answered quickly. "Someone told me to go there because there was a fight going on in one of the dormitories. I was passing by this dorm when I heard Potter here," he said, motioning to Lily, "fall on the floor. I levitated him on the bed and I waited for him to wake up."  
  
"That's not the whole story!" Sirius exclaimed. James was suddenly aware of how scary Sirius looked when he was mad. He had his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides and was gritting his teeth. He was also shaking.  
  
"I heard him make this kind of noise and he suddenly stopped breathing," James continued. "I went on top of him to give him CPR because I was afraid he would die when I could have done something to stop that."  
  
James looked at Lily, who was looking at him impressed. He glanced at Sirius and was relieved to find that he gave a sigh of relief and gave James a thank-you-for-saving-my-best-friend smile. Remus and Peter also had looks of relief over their faces. Arabella, however, was not contented with the story.  
  
"Why didn't you just use the Enervate Charm?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"I – er- because it might be bad for his health! Look, I didn't know what was wrong with him so I only followed my instinct!" James replied, trying to sound believable. When he saw Arabella nod, he gave a sigh of happiness and relief.  
  
"Well we will just leave you two ALONE so you can continue what you were doing before you were interrupted by us," Sirius winked as he pulled the others out of the others out the dorm. "Later, Prongs," he smiled, but Lily, who was in James body, was not smiling back, but glaring at him. Lily walked over to the bed and took the wand that lay on James' bedside table.  
  
"If you do not leave when I finish counting to ten," she said menacingly, taking advantage of James height and body. This bothered Sirius though because they were the same build, but rather the wand that Lily was gripping. Lily then remembered that James was top in Transfiguration, which was the subject she was barely passing. "One, Two," Lily started. She did not even reach three when Sirius rushed out of the dormitory, leaving the others to scramble after him.  
  
When they all left Lily walked to the wall, leaned her back against it and sighed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked James, who started pacing.  
  
"How am I supposed to know," he snapped as he sat back on the bed Lily was only moments before.  
  
"So we're stuck like this?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Guess so." James replied with his trademark smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get dressed before Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Arabella think we're doing ... um.. er .." he then paused to find the right word, "_something_ we're positively not doing is going on."  
  
"Wait, you will do no such thing!" Lily said sharply.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Walk around in this?" James said sarcastically. He put his fingers on his chin as though thinking, "On second thought, I'll just leave it like this," he decided as he fingered the short hem of Lily's night clothes.  
  
"Since that's my body, I'll dress it up," she answered quickly, pointing to James, "and you can dress yourself up."  
  
"That wouldn't make a difference, would it?" James asked, puzzled. "I mean I can still see, right?"  
  
Lily sighed, "I guess you'll have to close you're eyes then. After, we'll have to think of a way to reverse this."  
  
"How about Sirius and Remus? They can help," James suggested.  
  
"No!" Lily said at once. "We will not let anyone know about this! Do you know how much we'll be humiliated?!"  
  
"Oh, right," James agreed.  
  
"Okay then you can't tell Figg," he snapped.  
  
"I wasn't going to," she snapped back at him.  
  
"Okay then, but you do know that I will eventually see what's inside these tight little clothes of yours don't you," he said with a huge smirk.  
  
"No, you will not!" she said angrily.  
  
"I never knew how petite you were," he said ignoring her as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Stop that!" she said turning scarlet with anger.  
  
"Well, I will," he repeated as he turned to her.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Lily said menacingly.  
  
James gulped, just noticing how scary he really was.  
  
"What are you going to do, huh Evans?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Lily had a glint in her eye, which panicked James. She then pointed to his crotch.  
  
"I swear you will never have children, Potter."  
  
James gasped in horror and then turned red.  
  
"You wouldn't," he squeaked.  
  
"Oh yeah, try me," Lily said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Fine," he said as he walked out to get Lily's robes.  
  
"Where are you going," she asked as she caught his wrist, well, more like her wrist.  
  
"What do you think? Getting your robes," James said as he slammed the door shut.  
  
Lily walked over to James' trunk, only to find it empty. She cursed under her breath about how irresponsible guys are.  
  
James came back five minutes later with a bright smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Nice knickers, Evans!" he said as he held up a red bra. Lily turned as red as the article in James' hand.  
  
"Give me that, Potter!" she shouted as she grabbed her knickers.  
  
"Fine! I won't wear one!" James announced as Lily remembered what she had wanted to ask him.  
  
"Where are your clothes?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
James strode over to the open trunk, and pulled of a silvery material which was not there before. When Lily made out what it was, her jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"How did you get that? They're supposed to be really rare."  
  
"Family heirloom," James said running through his clothes. "This is the Marauder secret, so you better not tell anyone."  
  
Just when he was about to say more about the Marauders', James' vision went black.  
  
"I'm blind! I'm blind!" he roared as he ran around the room with his eyes over, bumping into things.  
  
"Potter, calm down," Lily said as he hit his head on a bed post with a loud bang.  
  
"Calm down?! Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when I'm bloody blind?!"  
  
"It's just a spell," she laughed.  
  
"Oh, I knew that!" James said coming to a stop. "Uh, oh," he said as he frowned.  
  
"What is it now Potter?" she asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Well... um... I... um.... I kind of have go to the loo," he said uneasily.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, you are going to have to hold it in," she snapped.  
  
"But I can't!" he cried.  
  
"Well you are going to have to," she said angrily.  
  
"Fine! Don't blame me if I just happen to pee right in the middle of one of our classes," he smirked, still not being able to see.  
  
"Urgh! Fine, come," Lily growled as she guided him to the washroom.  
  
"Okay pull my shorts down and don't dare touch anything," she snapped. James followed and sat on the toilet. When he finished he pulled her shorts back up again and started to walk out of the stall when he crashed into the door.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried. "Take this spell off so I can see already!" he snapped as he finally found the door knob and opened the door.  
  
"No, only when you're done dressing up," she said as she guided them out and get dressed.  
  
"Don't you need to go?" James asked her before she started.  
  
"No," she said simply.  
  
"Are you holding it in? Because if I get my body back with kidney problems, you're giving me one of yours," he said pointing his finger at her. What he didn't know was that he actually pointing it at the wall, which caused Lily to laugh.  
  
"Whatever, Prongs," she said.  
  
"How did you know that name?" he asked.  
  
"Well your friends kept calling me that. I reckoned it was your pet name or something," she replied easily.  
  
"Fuck! Why did this have to happen," he muttered angrily. "Okay so it wouldn't be suspicious you have to my friends by a specific name," he pointed but was sadly, once again, pointing at the wall. "You have to call each of us by our Marauder nicknames. Call Sirius 'Padfoot', Remus 'Moony' and Peter 'Wormatail'. You got all that?"  
  
"No way am I going to act that stupid! Why?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Because that's what we call each other. Unless you want them to get all suspicious and all, you wouldn't want that would you? Because if Sirius find out, expect the whole school to know in two hours."  
  
"Fine! So Sirius is Moony, Remus is Wormtail, and Peter is Padfoot?" she asked trying to remember all the names.  
  
"No! Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail!" he said, his patience wearing off.  
  
"Well it's not my fault you guys need to have little pet names," she smirked at him but he couldn't see.  
  
"They're not pet names!" James shouted, now annoyed. "So now will you hurry up because we are taking way too long," he snapped.  
  
"Whatever," she sighed.  
  
After 45 minutes of pure agony, Lily and James walked through the doors of the Great Hall, fully dressed. As they walked towards the Gryffindor table, Lily searched for Arabella while James looked for Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Luckily Arabella was sitting beside Sirius. This wasn't what Lily expected because she, as well as Arabella, were enemies with all of the Marauders. However, she passed it off, thinking Arabella was just bored and had no one to talk to.  
  
James and Lily walked towards them and to their disgust, as well as Remus' and Peter's, Arabella and Sirius began to kiss.  
  
"Bella!" shrieked Lily in disgust but covered her mouth when she remembered she was in James' body.  
  
James however just went with the flow and screamed, "Bella, what the bloody hell are you doing?!"  
  
Arabella and Sirius looked up at the two, faces flushed. James took a seat beside Arabella, as Lily sat beside Remus across from James.  
  
"We should ask you the same question," Sirius smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Lily said as she started to pile, in her opinion, a lot of food on her plate, estimating that it was how much James normally ate.  
  
"Prongs, your food looks a lot less today? Is something wrong?" Remus asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I told you," Lily said as she looked at James, her eyebrows raised incredulously at James' amount food, "I'm not feeling well today!"  
  
"Sure," said Peter smugly, "So what were you two really doing in the dorm before we walked in?"  
  
"Nothing," Lily said as James drained his pumpkin juice and burped aloud.  
  
"Whoops," he said as Lily scowled at him.  
  
"So what do you call Lily lying on top of you?" Remus asked James ... well ... of who he thought was James anyway, his right eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ummm.... I fell," she said quickly.  
  
"Rrriiiiggghhhttt," the Marauder and Arabella all said in unison.  
  
After an annoying lunch, thanks to their friends, they all headed to their classes. Arabella had told James and Lily about how she and Sirius got together after the whole Hospital Wing incident. When they were passing by a suite of armour, Lily pulled James by the arm behind it.  
  
"What?" James asked walking around the statue to head back to their way to class.  
  
"You need to persuade Arabella to brake up with Sirius," Lily said seriously.  
  
"What?! I'm not doing that!" James shouted at her, "My friends is happy and I don't want to have it any other way!"  
  
"But she'll just be the flavour of the week!" Lily screamed. "I don't want Arabella to get hurt!"  
  
"How would you know she'd get hurt? Sirius likes her!"  
  
"He says that to every other girl he sees!" Lily shrieked. "He's a bloody player!"  
  
James eye's brightened with rage and he suddenly pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Say anything you bloody want about me," he growled in her face, " but don't talk about my friends like that."  
  
Lily, frozen in fear, only nodded. James took one last look at Lily and continued walking. Lily, after a few moments, followed.  
  
"Hey Prongs!" Sirius called as he, Remus, and Peter tried to catch up with her. Lily looked back and stopped as she saw James scowling at her from behind the three Marauders.  
  
"Yeah Moony," she said as they caught up to her. Sirius looked at her like she was crazy but just ignored it.  
  
"There's a full moon tonight, you know what that means," Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"Full moon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah tonight," Peter joined.  
  
"Is there some kind of party?" she asked confused.  
  
"Ummmm .... No?" Remus said worriedly.  
  
"You're such a joker, Prongs," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah hahaha," Lily pretended to laugh awkwardly. _'What the hell are they trying to do tonight?'_ she asked herself.  
  
"Alright, then it's set!" Remus said as they started to walk again. "Same place, same time!"  
  
_'Same place and same time?'_ she thought to herself worriedly.  
  
When they arrived in their Potions class, Sirius and Arabella sat together, Lily and Remus sat together, which left Peter to sit beside a Hufflepuff.  
  
"So, Prongs, what do you reckon we'll learn today?" Remus asked with a smile.  
  
"I don't know," she replied.  
  
"Oh, well I guess we'll find out later," he sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Wormtail?" Lily asked slowly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Remus asked. "It's Moony, Prongs."  
  
"Oh - umm - sorry just a bit sleepy that's all," she lied. She would never get their names right.  
  
"So what were you asking?" Remus asked.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. She didn't like Remus a lot, but she thought he was nice at the times she had been with him.  
  
"Prongs! You well know I don't," he said with a small, sad smile. "And you know why, too."  
  
"So do you fancy anyone?" she asked as their Potions Master, Professor Welbes entered the room.  
  
"No, of course not, you know that too," he whispered as they turned the pages of their book to page 394.  
  
"Yeah, right," she whispered teasingly.  
  
"You guys all know when I fancied girl I was," he paused to think, then whispered, "in second year."  
  
"So, who was she," Lily asked again not paying attention to a single word their Professor was saying.  
  
"You know who it was," he whispered as he turned his head to listen to the lesson.  
  
"No, I don't," she whined, "tell me."  
  
"You were the first one to know and you forgot," he smiled, a little hurt.  
  
She then caught James' eye as he smirked at her then started flirting with Amos Diggory, Lily's five-year crush. He wasn't doing such a good job though. He knew Lily liked him so he wanted to do a little payback for the boils from the other day.  
  
She scowled at him then had an idea. She turned back to Remus and then said, "Really I was? I'm such a dolt! I can't remember."  
  
"Wow, you are such a good friend, James," he told her sarcastically.  
  
"So, tell me again," she begged.  
  
"Remember? Lily Evans," he whispered and turned to listen again. Clearly, he didn't notice that James' eyes grew wide.  
  
_'Me? He used to like me?'_ she asked herself.  
  
"So do you still like her now?" she asked, very curious.  
  
"Nope not anymore. She's all yours mate," he chuckled, making Lily turn red.  
  
"This is the first time I ever saw James Potter blush before," he laughed silently as Lily giggled a girly laugh making the whole class turn to them. Lily looked up at everyone, then at James who was scowling at her.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, is there something you want to share with the class?" Professor Webles asked his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
Lily looked at James who was still glaring at her, she smiled at him sweetly then said, "Oh, nothing Professor. Remmy and I were just talking." Everyone laughed except for Remus and James, who was glaring at her so hard and was turning a dark shade red in anger.  
  
"Jealous, Evans?" Sirius laughed as he nudged James.  
  
"Sod off," he snapped as he angrily set down his book and glared instead at the board.  
  
The rest of the time until dinner, James had been scowling at Lily, who was smiling back at him sweetly. When they reached the Great Hall, it was very convenient that Sirius and Arabella were going out because neither Lily nor James wanted to be away from their friends but also wanted to keep an eye on each other. When they got to the Gryffindor table, James sat beside Arabella who sat beside Sirius, as Lily sat next to Remus who was sitting next to Peter across from James, Arabella, and Sirius.  
  
Lily and James ate quietly, while Sirius and Arabella, as usual, were doing the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Remus and Peter were deep in conversation.  
  
"Prongs," James' head snapped up but then heard Lily say in an irritated tone, "Yes, Padfoot." James kicked her then mouthed, 'Wormtail.'  
  
"I mean _Wormtail_," she corrected herself.  
  
"Do you have all the things ready for tonight?" Peter asked with a puzzled face.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," she replied absentmindedly. She was very tired and she wanted to go to bed but what was this whole full moon thing. She decided to go back to the Common Room to get some rest before the going to the 'whole full moon thing'.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to get some rest for a bit," she said softly as she headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
When James saw this he stood up and said, "Bella, I think I'm going to get a head start on my homework."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later Lil," she said as he headed out of the Great Hall as well.  
  
James quickly walked through the corridors and into the Gryffindor Common Room to find Lily, reading a book in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fireplace, alone. James approached her cautiously, just incase she took out her wand and hexed him. He then sat across from her.  
  
_'I didn't know I looked that weird like that when I read,'_ he thought.  
  
Lily felt his presence but chose to ignore him. She kept reading expecting him to leave, but sighed with annoyance when he kept looking at her.  
  
"Do I have something on your face?" she asked irritably.  
  
"Why did you do that in Potions?" he asked her angrily.  
  
"Why did you do what you did in Potions?" she asked with rage.  
  
"I asked you first!" he snapped.  
  
"Because of you, you dolt!" she shrieked.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't put those boils on my face!" he yelled back.  
  
"Excuse me! You were the one who did you stupid little prank on Arabella and me!" she screamed.  
  
"Well sorry Miss Perfect! It was just one small little prank!" he said angrily.  
  
"You and your stupid friends think you are so cool because you do those stupid pranks on people and because you go out on full moons and ... and because ... because you have your - your gay little nicknames!" she stuttered.  
  
"Full moon?!" he asked in a lower with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Yes! Full moon! Black told me there's a full moon tonight. What the hell would you be doing outside if it's full moon?!" she asked angrily. "I'm tired and I want to sleep but your little friends want me to do something in the full moon! Is it a party, Potter? Because if it is, I will not be going and neither will you in my body!" she yelled.  
  
"Fuck!" he swore as he sat down on the chair, his head in his hands.  
  
Lily turned to him her patience wearing off.  
  
"What?!" she asked annoyed. "What is it?!"  
  
James lifted his head from his hands and looked at Lily.  
  
"I'm going to be betraying one of my closest friends here, but there's no other alternative," James sighed with despair.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Lily snapped at him as she stood up from her chair.  
  
"Lily, I am asking you a great favour," James told her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You see, there was a little boy who was bitten by a werewolf when he was very young, six years old," James said. "He became a werewolf as there was no cure. The boy went to school and became good friends with three other boys. He kept his lycanthropy a secret, in fear of loosing his friends, but, eventually they figured it out as well. They did not abandon him as he suspected, but they made his transformations bearable by accompanying him," James paused to wait for her reaction. When she was silent, he continued, "Now, what I'm trying to ask you is if you – "  
  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A WEREWOLF AND I'M GOING TO TRANSFORM TONIGHT !!!!" Lily roared.  
  
James strode over to Lily, who continued to shout, and clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh!" he hushed. "I'm not a werewolf so calm down, Evans!"  
  
Lily calmed down immediately, but was still confused. "Then what do you want me to do?"  
  
"The little boy's name was Remus Lupin," James continued as though he didn't see Lily turn paler than she was before and shake her head in disbelief. "Are you willing to accompany him tonight?"  
  
Lily laughed sarcastically and said, "That's not funny, Potter! That's not funny at all!"  
  
"Do you think that I would joke about something this serious?" James asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no!" Lily said waving her hands in the air. "No way am I running around with a werewolf!"  
  
"Please," James begged, "Remus is a very good friend of mine and I value that friendship greatly. I don't want to loose it now after six years."  
  
"Potter, even if I even consider doing this," Lily whispered to him, "How am I going to survive out there?! Werewolves are dangerous!"  
  
"Evans," James started, "You're forgetting about all the things we read about werewolves. Werewolves are dangers to humans but not to –"he was suddenly cut short by Lily.  
  
"Werewolves are dangers to humans but not to animals," Lily finished for him. "So?"  
  
"You can just turn into an animal," James said simply.  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Lily said. "I thought you were serious! The only way I can turn into an animal is if I become Animagi and that doesn't happen in a few minutes!" Lily told him. "And besides you have all those paper work to fill out in the Ministry to register."  
  
"Evans, I don't expect you to become Animagi," James said smirking, "Because I already am. And since you're in my body, I expect you'd be able to transform."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. "Potter, please, stop what ever it is you're trying to pull because it's not funny!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a joke! I better teach you how to transform before it gets dark in the Room of Requirement," James said, "you know, so that nobody would interrupt and this is suppose to be a secret." He walked towards the portrait hole and turned to say something to Lily, only to stop because she wasn't following him.  
  
"Come on, Evans," he shouted at her from across the room. Lily was still trying to register the information James told her. "Evans! Hurry up! It gets dark in," he paused to check his watch. His eyes grew wide when he saw what time the clock read. "EVANS, HURRY UP IT'S GOING TO BE DARK IN AN HOUR!!!"  
  
When Lily didn't budge, he growled in frustration. He ran to Lily and dragged her out of the Common Room and towards the Room of Requirement, giving the Fat Lady a 'Goodnight' as he went passed her. Lily registered what was happening and they both ran towards the destined room. When they got inside eight minutes later, the room was big, just as James had wanted.  
  
"I need you to go with him," James said Lily pleadingly. "Please, if I don't turn up tonight, Remus might think that I don't want to help him. We've been doing this for quite some time."  
  
Lily looked down at James, now noticing that she was very short compared to him, and sighed, "You owe me big time, Potter."  
  
James grinned at her. "I could just kiss you right now!"  
  
"Please refrain from doing so," Lily said with disgust. "It's perfectly fine like this. What animal am I suppose to be anyway?"  
  
"You're a stag," he then paused and suddenly added, "Prongs."  
  
Lily's eyes widened in acknowledgement. "So that's why you call yourselves those nicknames. I now snow yours and Remus', I mean it will just make sense that he's 'Moony', but the other I don't know."  
  
"Well, Sirius is a dog, that's why we call him 'Padfoot', and Peter's a rat," James informed her as he led her to the middle of the room.  
  
"Oooohhhhhhh. Is Sirius a cute and adorable little puppy?"  
  
James grinned. "No, he's a very big black dog. Now, all you have to do is think like a stag ...."  
  
After fifteen minutes, Lily tried very hard to turn into an animal, only to be unsuccessful.  
  
_"Just think like a stag! Try to feel the emotions a stag might feel,"_ James had told her.  
  
_"How am I suppose know what a deer is feeling when I've never been one before!"_  
  
_ "It's not a deer! It's a stag ....."  
_  
During the last ten minutes did Lily only be successful. She walked galloped around the room while James watched her. She was startled, however, when James suddenly shouted, "We need to go. Just meet Sirius and Peter in front of the Fat Lady, Remus should already be in the Whomping Willow," which caused her to loose her concentration and turn back to normal.  
  
"Whomping Willow?" Lily asked getting up from the floor. "Why did I just turn back? I didn't want to turn back yet!"  
  
"Just follow Sirius and Peter," James said worriedly as they made their way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. "You shouldn't loose your concentration like that, you might suddenly turn back to normal when you're with Remus. Maybe you should just tell Sirius and Peter that your not feeling well, it might not be safe ....."  
  
"No! What about Remus?" Lily asked determined to prove to James that she was capable of what he did every month.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure you want to ..."  
  
"You should bring this with you," James said once they reached a corridor that was near the portrait whole. He handed her his Invisibility Cloak, which he took out from his pocket, and then said, "I'll just wait here until you get outside. I'll be watching from the Gryffindor Tower, just in case ... in case something happens, I'll try to help."  
  
Lily took the Cloak from his hands and made her way to Sirius and Peter. When she turned the corridor leading to the Gryffindor entrance, she could have sworn she heard James whisper 'Good luck'.  
  
She met Sirius and Peter waiting for him in front if the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, Wormtail," she greeted as she came closer to them. The reason James had given her for their name-calling helped Lily a lot to remember. Sirius and Peter only nodded in response as Sirius took out a piece of parchment and muttered something under his breath, his wand pointed at it. Almost immediately a map with moving dots labelled with names were moving about and on the top of the page, proclaimed in green curly letters was:  
  
_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
  
Are proud to present  
  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_  
  
Lily stared at the map, amazed. "How did you make this?" she asked without thinking.  
  
"Prongs, we made this together, don't you remember?" Sirius told Lily, looking at her weirdly. Peter, too, was staring at him incredulously.  
  
"Oh ... uh ... right," Lily said awkwardly.  
  
"Come on," said Sirius as he checked his watch, "It should be time." He then furrowed his brows as he pointed at a part of the map. "What's Evans doing outside? I thought she was inside with Bella? Oh, well," Sirius said, "Did you bring your Cloak?"  
  
Lily nodded as she took out the Cloak. She watched as Sirius took it and put in over the three of them. Sirius motioned for them to go as he checked the map for Filch, Hogwarts' nasty care taker. They trudged silently until they reached the Entrance Doors. They went down the flight of stairs just as the clouds covering the moon started shifting. Sirius looked the map again, checking if anyone was watching.  
  
"Damn it!" Sirius cursed. "Evans is watching from the Gryffindor Tower!"  
  
These words somehow comforted Lily. She looked towards the Tower and smiled to herself slightly as she saw a faint outline in one of the windows.  
  
"We need to run behind a bush and transform there," Sirius said tucking the map inside his robes. They all nodded and ran as fast as they could, masking sure they were fully covered by James Cloak, to a nearby rosebush.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said as he pulled the Cloak of them. "We'll leave the Cloak here then we'll just pick it up in the morning." You ready for some fun?" Without waiting for their answers, he turned into a great black dog. He barked at them as if to say 'Hurry!' and wagged hid tail. Peter, too, changed into a rat as he made his way to the vicious tree, the Whomping Willow. The dog barked impatiently and Lily closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and think like a deer ... stag.  
  
After a few nervous seconds, what was standing where Lily was before was now a majestic stag, equally large as the dog. The dog barked happily as he chased his tail and ran towards the Tree. Lily followed, her knees shaking slightly because she wasn't used to walking, or running for that matter, on four legs. When they got near the Tree, they saw Peter slip under the moving branches and prodded the knot on the tree's trunk.  
  
Lily watched as Peter entered a tunnel under the Tree, soon followed by Sirius. Lily gulped nervously as she looked back to the Gryffindor Tower. She saw James let out sparks from his wand to show her his appreciation. After a few seconds, she went down the tunnel as well.  
  
Lily wondered how far the tunnel would go until she heard something big hit something that sounded like wood not far from where she was. She turned around, wanting to run back up when she heard Sirius bark. She suddenly felt determined and walked over to where Peter and Sirius were waiting for him.  
  
Sirius reached for the door knob with both of his paws and turned it. What was behind the door made Lily loose all of her self-control and concentration. A hairy, fully- grown werewolf was pacing around the room, its teeth bared. Her loss of concentration made her, as she had before, turn back into a human.  
  
The werewolf's head suddenly snapped towards them and ran. Sirius barked in alarm, went in, and shut the door. Lily could hear them fighting and heard a dog whimper in pain. She got up, wanting to desperately transform into a stag, when something strong hit the door.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Lily screamed as she turned around and ran up the tunnel. As she ran, she could hear the dog barking and the werewolf's continuos attempt to brake down the door. When she got out of the tunnel, she pressed the spot where the rat did before and the Tree froze.  
  
"Thank God," she whispered. Unfortunately, she thought this too early as the door suddenly banged open and she heard something with very heavy paws coming up the tunnel. She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her, towards the castle's Entrance Doors. She was running up the steps when she looked back and tripped.  
  
_'Big mistake!'_ she thought as she looked back. She saw the werewolf was only about ten feet away from her, Sirius, still running, forty feet away.  
  
_'I'm going to die!'_ she thought as the werewolf drew nearer. She closed her eyes as the werewolf positioned itself to pounce.  
  
She suddenly felt something soft cover her body and felt something heavy fall on top of them. She heard someone grunt and opened her eyes.  
  
"JAMES!" she shouted as Sirius tackled the werewolf. The werewolf suddenly stopped, looking bored, and headed towards the Dark Forest, motioning for the dog to come with him. The dog looked from Lily and James to the werewolf, who started to growl. He barked at Lily and headed for the Forest, the rat scurrying behind.  
  
"James?! Potter, open your eyes! Oh God! Potter!!" Lily shrieked as she desperately tried to stop the deep gashes, caused by the werewolves claws, from the wound on his back to stop bleeding. From the corner of her eye, she saw his broom on the ground.  
  
James opened his eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"It's Evans, Potter," he said softly. "I told you I'll watch out for you."  
  
"I need to bring you to the Hospital Wing!" Lily shrieked as she reached inside her robe for her wand , but was horrified to see that it wasn't there.  
  
"Where's my wand?!" she screamed.  
  
"You can't bring me to the Hospital Wing," James said weakly. "Madame Pomfrey will know what we've been doing. We're all illegal Animagus, Evans! Remus will get expelled too and this is the only way he has a chance to live a normal life because once we're out of school, werewolves are treated badly."  
  
"You're bloody dying!" Lily said hysterically. "I need to bring you there! Where's your wand?!" she said as she searched through his robes.  
  
"Evans, please, don't," James pleaded. "Just bring me to the boys' dormitory. This happened before. There's a book there on how to heal these cuts. You can do it."  
  
"Potter - " Lily started, but from the look on James' face, she knew that she could not change his mind. "Fine, I'll try to, but if these don't stop, I'll brig you to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Deal. Oh, and don't forget my broomstick"  
  
Lily levitated James to the Boy's Dormitory, making sure she brought his broom, nearly getting caught by Filch two times, three times by his cat Mrs. Norris, and four times by Peeves. When they reached the Fat Lady she was sleeping and absentmindedly asked the password. Lily was thankful because she did not seem to notice anything out of ordinary. The Common Room was empty, which relieved Lily. She went up to the Marauder's dormitory, which was shared with Frank Longbottom, and pushed the door open. She heard noises coming from one of the beds and shut the door quietly, but as fast as she could.  
  
"There's someone .. umm .. doing stuff there," Lily told James quietly.  
  
James laughed silently, his face pale from the loss of blood. "Must be Frank and Alice," he told her.  
  
"Where should I go?"  
  
"Just go in, get the book, its in my night table, and bring me to the Girl's Dormitory," James said and then added quickly at the look on Lily's face, "they won't pay attention to it, don't worry. Sirius used to bring girls in there the same time he did and they never paid attention."  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"Yeah, I think," James said.  
  
Lily put James down while he leaned on the railing for support. "Just wait here. It'll be faster. I'll just leave your broom here, okay?"  
  
Lily made a disgusted face and pushed the door open quickly. She walked over to bed she woke up in earlier and dropped James' broomstick. She opened the drawer, trying to bloke out the noises coming from Frank's bed, and went through the books and magazines inside. When she finally found what she was looking for, she walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Okay, I got it," Lily said triumphantly as she levitated him again. She went to the girls' side of the Tower when she suddenly stopped dead on her tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked as she stopped just before the flight of stairs.  
  
"I'm in a boy's body. Boys aren't allowed here," Lily told him, "the stairs turns into a slide."  
  
"Well, maybe since you're still a girl inside, the stairs won't change, if it's magic, it'll know that," James said. "Hurry, I'm starting to get really dizzy."  
  
It made sense, so Lily decided to try it. She was half way up the stairs when the Dormitory whole suddenly opened. Lily knew that the other Marauders would be back in the morning so she crossed of the possibility that it might be one of them. She turned around quickly, thinking of an excuse about the situation, to see who it was . . .  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter up as soon as possible. Flames are welcome.


End file.
